A joke?
by Mirrors srorriM
Summary: Belarus gets a letter from Russia inviting her for dinner to speak about the gas war, she knows it wouldn't be a pleasant evening with that topic but still spends her entire day getting ready and shows up. WARNING: Character death and very sad things. (No there is not any Russia x Belarus in this story) One shot.


**Author Notes-** It's a one shot, and if you didn't read the description I will warn you again of character death and sad things.

Also this references things that are actually going on or happened recently such as Russia and Belarus's gas war so if you are confused about that I ask you to google it.

"It...Was just a joke…" He muttered. And what he said was true. What had happened was just a stupid, mean, joke.

-Rewind to that afternoon-

"A letter?" Belarus thought out loud as she looked at the mailbox that typically only gave her disappointing junk mail. She whipped her head around before examining it closer, it was her big brother's address as the return address. Belarus blushed seeing that her big brother had taken the time to write a letter rather than just calling or emailing. She carefully opened it trying to cherish the moment. She opened the letter and saw the typed letter with Russia's signature at the bottom of if.

_Dear Natalya,_

_I am visiting your country and am staying at a local hotel, if it's not too much trouble I'd like it if we could meet at Kamyanitsa for dinner tonight? I was hoping we could discuss the issue of the energy dispute. I'll be waiting at Kamyanitsa for you at 9:00 pm._

_Sincerely_

_Иван_

Belarus stared at the letter feeling her cheeks turn bright red. She knew that Russia was only seeing her because of the gas war and that he was going to most likely try to pressure her into doing what his boss wanted, but getting a letter inviting her to a nice restaurant was enough to make her giddy. Dinner with big brother. She thought as she walked to her house. As soon as she closed her door she allowed the squeal the rise from her throat, though Belarus didn't really show it she can be quite girlish. Maybe I can impress him with my outfit. She thought hopefully as she stepped up the stairs still clutching the letter. As much as Russia refuses her she still dreamed that perhaps with an opportunity like this she could make him if nothing else accept her.

The truth is that Belarus was so envious of how other nations are like with their siblings. America used to break everything in England's home yet he would still love that little nation with his whole heart. And Romano was a devil to Spain and was still showered with love by Spain. She never understood what the issue Russia had with her was, after all she didn't do anything like the other nations that were so loved did. She obeyed him and wanted to do everything she could for him, so what was wrong?

She looked through her dresses trying decide what Russia would like to see her in. She tried on several dresses, some cute, some lolita and some sexy. She ended up deciding to wear a base dress with brown trimmings and collar that was slimming and more mature than her typical puffy dresses. It ended just above the knee and was very form fitting. She put a bow in her hair that had a very light shade of yellow that matched her shawl which was loosely on her shoulders nearly slipping. She dug through her closet for what seemed like an eternity before she finally found a pair of high heels that were a close enough match to the shade of base the dress had and slipped them on.

Her routine was interrupted by a knocking at the door, which made Belarus worry for a second wondering how much time she had spent getting ready. She walked down the stairs as she pondered how long she had before as she decided to call it, her date. She opened the door and was surprised to see that no one was there. Her attention went down to the letter on her doorstep, and after poking her head out of the door way in hopes to see who delivered the letter she then picked it up and closed herself back into the house. And examined the letter, this time there wasn't any return address. Belarus sighed, looking at it questioningly. This could all be a prank but who would do that? She knew that the letter she had seen had Russia's signature and it wasn't in English. Also it had referred to her as Natalya, which was her human name that only Russia and Ukraine ever used. And there was no way that Ukraine would ever prank her.

Belarus took a deep breath before ripping the envelope open deciding that questioning this was pointless. She unfolded the letter looking at it closely.

_Ваши кольца размером 7, правильно?_

Belarus's face turned bright red as she stared at the paper that her hands were holding so tightly it was crinkling. _It has to be real. It just has to be_. She thought as she looked at the typed up paper. She smiled though no one could see it, her teeth white like snow flakes. She would have screamed out of joy if it hadn't been for the fact that she was so choked up that her breath had gotten caught in her throat. She ran up her stairs nearly tripping over herself. She ran into her bedroom and grabbed her windup alarm clock to see how much more time had. 4:38 pm, which wasn't as early as she wanted it to be but she still had time.

She marched into her bathroom and dumped out all of the make up she owned and examined each item checking it's quality and if it would match her outfit and if it made her look good. She did this for hours before deciding to go natural.

She sighed looking at the letter she had first received. She had wrapped herself so much with thoughts of this date as she called it about how to look and what to say that she had forgotten about the energy dispute. After glaring at the words she gave in and walked down her stairs and went into her office. She ended up having to go through the file cabinets and making copies of key information regarding the gas war, though everything in her didn't want to do it. But she knew that if she wanted to impress her big brother she would have to be perfect for dinner, which means being prepared for the conversation she was avoiding.

She then after getting enough papers to both feel satisfied and defeated she went up the stairs to her bedroom on the hunt for a purse that was big enough for the papers and wouldn't curl them or anything but still matched her dress. After looking and looking and looking she finally found a large purse that had been designed to look like a chocolate bar, the brown matched the trimmings and collar of her dress which at this point was good enough for her. She looked out the window and saw it was already dark. **_Shit._** Belarus thought as she marched over to her dresser where she left her alarm clock. 8:35 pm.

She cracked her knuckles before grabbing her ring of keys that was laying on the dresser. I have to be early. She thought as she walked down the stairs and through the door, she stopped and locked and turned both locks. Which was odd, typically she only would lock the door knob but she just had a bad feeling. She got in her car and was almost hesitant to turn the keys and start the car. As soon as she started to drive to the restaurant her chest felt so tight that it might burst. Belarus shook her head at herself. "_You can't let Ivan see how nervous you are_." She scolded herself. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and made a face that she wore when she was seeing Russia that no matter how cute or attractive he was he couldn't break, through this expression is the one that typically scared him and many thought was creepy.

She was confused to no end when she pulled into the Kamyanitsa parking lot and saw there was only cars that were in the staff parking, she which was extremely strange considering that restaurant was typically packed. She unbuckled herself and stepped out of the car just staring at the large restaurant suspiciously, the staff was there so it couldn't be closed. Turned to her car and locked it before striding to the front doors to find out for herself what was going on. She walked to the doors holding her purse tightly. A man who wore the uniform all the staff did looked at her and spoke "I'm sorry miss but a man has already reserved the entire restaurant. He's waiting for a girl named Natalya." Belarus lightly blushed when she realized that was Russia who had reserved the restaurant. She pulled out her ID which with her picture had her human name. "I'm Natalya." She squeaked bashfully.

The man smiled as he held the door open for her "That man is lucky to have such a pretty date." Belarus looked at the man a bit surprised "Thank you." she walked into the restaurant quickly, not wanting to force the worker to hold the door open for her longer than necessary. _I can't believe it. Russia did all of this, just for me. He's finally accepted my feelings. Oh my gosh, what if he's planning on proposing? _Her mind raced with her hopes and dreams coming true. A woman greeted her at the door "Your table is right this way miss." the server's voice happily rang, which matched Belarus's mood at the moment. She guided Belarus to a table next to a window that gave a fantastic view of the city. "Your date went to the restroom a moment ago, please take a seat and wait for him."

Belarus nodded and sat down looking at the chair across from her where Russia would be sitting. She turned her head to the window. **_Finally, all my suffering and pain will come to an end_**. She smiled brightly at the thought as she gazed at the city.

"Surprise!" Belarus whipped her head behind her to the voice she knew from the world meetings, "...America?" she said dumbfounded. "Yep! I thought it would be totally hilarious if I pranked you! And it worked! I was a total genius and used google translate to write those notes! You totally fell for it, dude!" Belarus could feel the tight feeling in her get tighter "...So my brother isn't here?" she asked. "Nope! I actually wanted to talk to you about the whole democracy issue your country is having but I knew you wouldn't come unless you thought Russia would be here." America said proudly, Belarus lost all the feeling in her hands and they just fell onto the table out of shock. "And my name? How did you know my name?" She asked quietly, "Easy! I just went through the flight history in England! You went there using a plane for the last world meeting so finding your name was pretty easy." America cheered. "What about Russia's signature?" She questioned remembering how it was just like her brother's "My country is known for it's top notch forgery."

Belarus's hands seemed to move on their own as they gripped the knife from the table ware, "...I...See..." she muttered before jaggedly moving her arm suddenly. America gasped in horror as she slit her throat from ear to ear. He covered his mouth "It...Was just a joke..." he muttered.

Translations

Russian

Иван

Means "Ivan"

Ваши кольца размером 7, правильно?

Means "Your ring size 7, right?"

**More Author Notes- **Now before anyone yells at me for what I made America do let's be fair, he is stupid enough when it comes to other peoples emotions to do this and we both know it.


End file.
